


We Have Had The Time Of Our Lives

by Fallenstar92



Series: Ian And Mickey's Love story (songfics) [6]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Established Relationship, Long-Distance Relationship, Love Letters, M/M, Married Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Sad, Separations, Soldier Ian, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Wakes & Funerals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 07:32:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11732439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenstar92/pseuds/Fallenstar92
Summary: Ian and Mickey try their hardest to make their relationship work, despite Ian being over seas with the Army.Loosely based on "Time Of Our Lives" by Tyrone Wells.





	We Have Had The Time Of Our Lives

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for this, and I have no idea why I'm doing this to myself or anyone else. I hope you enjoy it, at least!

  _This is where the chapter ends_

  _A new one now begins_

_Time has come for letting go_

* * *

Mickey didn't want to let go of his husband once they reached the airport. "I'm comin' home to you, Mick." Ian whispered into Mickey's hair as they hugged, surround by passers-by and their family. "I promise, I'm comin' home to you after this."

"Don't make promises, Ian." Mickey sniffed, burying his face further into Ian's shoulder. "Just... just stay safe, okay?"

"I will, honey." Ian whispered, pulling away long enough to hug his siblings before going back to his husband. "Kiss me goodbye, asshole." Ian ordered with a smirk.

"Fuck you, firecrotch." Mickey laughed with tears in his eyes before pulling him into a kiss, savoring the feeling of the younger man's lips on his own. "I love you."

"Love you, too. I'll talk to you every chance I get." Ian promised before walking off to catch his flight out of country and far away from his beloved husband.

* * *

  _We have had the time of our lives_

_Now the page is turned_

_The stories we will write_

* * *

The journal full of love letters Ian had hidden under Mickey's pillow the morning he left the country was Mickey's life line these days; he obeyed Ian's written will of only reading one new letter a day, but he still reread the previous letters everytime he'd finished that days.

_"Mick,_

_Did I ever tell you the story of the first time I saw you? I'm assuming I didn't, and even if I did, I'll tell you, again. When we were kids, Fiona saved enough money to sign me up for little league, and I was so fucking excited; I'd wanted to play since I went to Lip's first game, and it was finally my turn. The first day, I walked onto the field and saw a little boy with a black eye, a dirty face, and the brightest eyes I'd ever seen throwing a ball in the air and catching it; no one else would play catch with this sad, dirty, hurt little boy._

_I ran over and asked if I could play catch with him, and he agreed, looking completely shocked that I wanted to play catch with him. That was the day I met you, not knowing I had met the love of my life at seven-year-old, but I'm so glad I did. I know I'm missing you like crazy, and I can't fucking wait to see those beautiful blue eyes and that sweet smile, again._

_I love you,_

_Private Ian Milkovich-Gallagher."_

Mickey wanted to laugh at him signing his love letters "Private Ian Milkovich-Gallagher", but it just made him miss his beautiful redheaded husband, even more. He needed his husband home with him, right now.

* * *

  _Where the water meets the land_

_There is shifting in the sand_

_Like the tide that ebbs and flows_

_Memories will come and go_

_All of these years_

_When we were here_

_Are ending_

_But I'll always remember_

* * *

The letter that came tore Mickey's fucking heart from his chest as he read it; Ian had been killed in action. "No! No, Ian's not fuckin' dead! Ian can't be fuckin' dead! Ian's not dead!" Mickey screamed, trying to break out of Fiona's hold as Lip and Carl read over the letter he'd dropped to the floor.

"I'm so sorry, sweetie." Fiona sobbed, holding on to Mickey so tightly her knuckles turned white as he fought against her hold. "I'm so fuckin' sorry, Mickey."

"He's not dead! They made a mistake!" Mickey sobbed, completely done fighting once Carl-shaking and red-faced as he continued to cry-wrapped his arms around Mickey. "Ian wouldn't leave me."

"He didn't wanna leave, Mick." Carl whimpered, holding onto Mickey just as tightly as his sister. "He loved you, Mickey."

"Mick..." Lip said in a broken, emotional voice. "We gotta plan a funeral, man; you know Ian better than anyone else."

"I can't." Mickey sobbed, feeling broken down as he spoke. "I can't fuckin' put my Ian in the fuckin' ground." Mickey loved his husband too much to be the one to plan how the fuck they put him in the ground. "Lip, please."

"I got your back, man." Lip said, wiping his eyes as he patted Mickey's shoulder and became part of the heartbroken group hug that had formed around his brother-in-law.

* * *

  _We hold on tight_

_To these memories_

_That never die_

* * *

Lip had done a beautiful job putting together the funeral, and it actually looked nice. If wasn't for the closed casket at the front of the church, Mickey would have been having flashbacks to the day he and Ian had gotten married in this same church eight years ago. He sat silently with Mandy at his side through most of the service, until he had to make his way up to speak, squeezing Mandy's shaking hand as he stood. "We got married here; Ian wanted to have a "traditional" ceremony. Whatever the hell that means.

"He shouldn't be fuckin' dead; he should still be here with his family, but he wanted to protect his damn country, and because of that? We lost the strongest, smartest, sweetest, funniest man I ever met. Ian was a good man, a good brother, a good husband, and he would've been a good father if he got the chance. I'm gonna miss him so fuckin' much, but I had eight years as his husband... And I'm not takin' that for granted." Mickey walked away from the podium and out of the church with a broken heart and a crushing sob, knowing he no longer had any hope that his Ian was still alive.

As much as he missed his husband, he would remember his beautiful, greeneyed love until his last days on earth. "I love you, Ian. Thank you... For bein' my friend, husband, and my fuckin' hero." Mickey whispered to the wind as tears slipped down his cheek.

* * *

  _We have had the time of our lives_

_And I will not forget_

_The faces left behind_

_It's hard to walk away_

_From the best of days_

_But if it has to end_

_I'm glad you have been my friend_

_In the time of our lives_

_I'm glad you have been my friend_

_In the time of our lives_

**Author's Note:**

> Don't think this is my best work, but I have loved this song for years. Let me know how you felt about it and leave me some song suggestions in the comments. Much love!


End file.
